


A Quick Trip to the Drive-Thru

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Everyone is off to college, F/M, Growing up poor, High School AU, Love Confessions, Post Graduation, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Carol and her friends are having one last get together before college. Middle of the night munchies lead them to the McDonalds drive thru, and a moment of truth.





	1. Part One

Jacqui was helping Carol carry the tray of snacks and bucket of drinks outside to the back porch of her house. “I still can’t believe that it’s all over. I thought senior year would last forever.”

 

Carol nodded. “I know. It’s been the longest year of my life. Did I tell you that I changed my ringtone to The Final Countdown at the beginning of the year?”

 

Both girls laughed as they approached the picnic table occupied by their other two friends, Lori and Andrea. “We’ve got salty, sugary, and chocolatey; take your pick, girls.” Each girl attacked the tray and grabbed what they could before reaching into the bucket and grabbing their favorite non-diet drink.

 

“So,” Andrea mumbled between bites, “when is everyone leaving?”

 

Lori popped the top on her Sundrop can and swallowed half of it in one gulp. “I’m leaving Friday. Classes don’t start until Wednesday, but I convinced my parents to let me go early so I could learn my way around campus; where my classes are, where the library is, places to eat. Stuff like that. Rick is coming up Friday night and he’s gonna stay with me until he has to leave for the Police Academy on Tuesday.”

 

“Very clever,” Andrea smirked. “I’m leaving Sunday. Phillip wanted to drive me to campus, but I told him my parents were driving me up. He backed off after that.”

 

“Are you going to finally break up with him?” Carol asked. “You’ve been going to do it since the beginning of the year and there’s no better time than now.”

 

“I’m trying to distance myself from him slowly. I figure if we’re at different schools, he’ll find someone else and eventually forget I exist. I know it’s passive aggressive, but I’m just not up for dealing with his shit.”

 

Jacqui agreed. “I don’t blame you. He freaks the shit outta me. I don’t know how you’ve put up with his insanity for as long as you have. I would have run screaming a long time ago.”

 

All the girls laughed, but knew the deeper truth of Jacqui’s statement. Phillip Blake had, on more than one occasion, scared them either with his words or his actions, and all of Andrea’s friends had shown their concern for her well-being and had encouraged her to break up with him.

 

Jacqui told her friends that she was leaving in two weeks. She was the only one attending college out of state. She had received a full academic scholarship to Florida State University and their semester started later than the Georgia schools her friends were attending.

 

Carol was leaving in two days. Her parents were taking their first vacation alone since their honeymoon twenty-five years earlier and were going to celebrate by spending a month in the Caribbean. The university had agreed to allow her to move into the dormitory early because she was going to be working on campus in the bookstore and they needed all the help they could get in preparation for the onslaught of students. 

 

So this was their last night together; at least until they all returned home for the Christmas holidays. The four girls had been friends since fourth grade and had never been apart for any significant amount of time. They were going to have to make this night good enough to last.

 

They spent the night out at the picnic table snacking and laughing until Lori made an odd request. “Somebody drive me to McDonalds. I need fries.”

 

Andrea looked at her watch. “It’s 4:30. The drive-thru is still open. I could go for some fries.”

 

Carol and Jacqui concurred and the four friends jumped in Carol’s Cherokee and drove the five minutes to the nearest McDonald’s drive-thru. When they pulled up to the large neon menu, it took a full minute for someone to acknowledge them.

 

“Welcome to McDonald’s. Can I take your order?”

 

The girls looked at each other and snickered; they knew that voice. Lori, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat next to Carol, elbowed her friend. “Sounds like your man,” Lori whispered so the teenager on the other end of the microphone wouldn’t hear her. 

 

Carol pushed her friend back into her own seat and ignored her long enough to order their food. “Can I get four large orders of fries, four large cokes, and two apple pies?”

 

“Anything else?” the voice said.

 

“No thank you. That’s all,” Carol replied with a small smile on her face. That voice always made her smile.

 

“Twelve fifty-six is your total. Drive around to the second window.”

 

As soon as the intercom clicked off, the backseat erupted in giggles. “It’s a sign from God,” Andrea said. “Too bad the dining area isn’t open; you could have a nice romantic snack.”

 

“They could feed each other french fries,” Jacqui said.

 

“Y’all need to shut up. If you embarrass me, I swear I’ll leave your childish asses here,” Carol said sternly as she pulled up to the window, 

 

When she looked to her left, she was startled by the physical embodiment of the voice she had just heard. The window separating them slid open and a smiling face greeted her.

 

“Hey, Carol. I thought that sounded like you. That’ll be $12.56,” Daryl said cheerfully.

 

Carol handed him the money and their hands grazed each other’s during the transfer. His smile never wavered as he turned away from her to get her change and hand it back through the window.

 

As Daryl pulled his arms back inside the building, Tara, Daryl’s best friend and current shift manager, came running up to the window. “Carol, you're the one who ordered the fries and pies, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered as she handed Lori the money Daryl had given her.

 

“We didn’t have any ready. I just dropped ‘em. It’ll be about five minutes or so. I can bring ‘em out to you when they’re ready.”

 

“Sounds good,” Carol said and rolled her window up. As she pulled into a parking space opposite the drive-thru Lori chastised her. 

 

“That’s it? You’re not going to talk to him? Carol Taylor, you’re gonna be leaving in a couple of days. You’ve had a thing for him since seventh fucking grade. You can’t leave town without talking to him.”

 

“What the hell am I gonna say to him? Especially with y’all here. I don’t want to embarrass him, or myself. This isn’t an ideal time to tell him I’m in love with him.”

 

“This may be the last opportunity you have,” Andrea offered. “If you need time alone with him, we can figure something out.”

 

“We can’t let you leave without at least giving it a shot. He’s cute and the nicest guy we know. Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way about you?” Jacqui asked.

 

Just then, they heard the door of the restaurant open. Carol looked in her side mirror and saw the man in question walking toward her car with a bag and a tray of drinks.

 

He walked up to Carol’s door and handed her the bag and the drinks, which she promptly handed to Lori. “Four fries, four drinks, and two apple pies. Anything else i can do for you?”

 

Andrea practically leapt into the front seat. “We have to pee. Would it be possible for us to go inside?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied. “Let me go ask Tara.” 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Carol asked as Daryl sprinted back into the building.

 

“Giving you a chance,’ Andrea answered her. “Use it or lose it.”

 

Daryl came back outside and told the girls they could go in and use the restroom. “You don’t have to go, do you, Carol?” Lori asked as she climbed out of the vehicle.

 

“No, I don’t,” she replied knowing what her friends were doing.

 

“Good,” Lori said. “You can stay here and keep an eye on the food. Daryl, would you be able to stay out here with her? She shouldn’t be out here by herself.”

 

Daryl looked at Carol, sitting in the driver’s seat. “Yeah, sure. Just tell Tara I’m out here.”

 

“We will,” the girls said and ran inside the building.

 

Daryl leaned back against the hood of the Cherokee next to the driver’s side door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “So, when are you leaving?”

 

“For school? I’m driving up in a couple of days.”

 

He sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his front pockets. Turning to face Carol and squatting down to her eye level, he shook his head. “I guess I missed my chance, huh?”

 

She turned and looked at him. “What chance?”

 

“To ask you out,” he replied, gazing at her through his bangs.

 

“You want to ask me out?” she said, astonished.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to go out with you for years, but I talked myself outta asking every time.”

 

Carol couldn’t help but smile. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I didn’t want to humiliate myself in front of everyone. Just because you’re nice to me and we get along doesn’t mean you want to be seen out in public with me.”

 

Carol nudged him away from the door and stepped out. “You should know I would never do anything to embarrass or humiliate you.” She pointed toward the restaurant. “They know I haven’t stopped talking about you or thinking about you since we were fourteen-years-old. I would have gone out with you if you had asked.”

 

“Really?” Daryl asked, stunned.

 

“Why do you think they’re in there? They don’t have to pee, Daryl. They wanted to give me a chance to tell you how I feel.”

 

“How do you feel?” he asked as he took a step closer.

 

“I know that you are probably the smartest guy I know. You’re kind and thoughtful; how could I not fall for someone like that?”

 

Daryl smiled and stood directly in front of her, putting his hands on her waist. “You fell for me?”

 

“From the highest cliff in the county,” she whispered.

 

He leaned in and touched her lips with his own. Carol snaked her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly. Daryl took advantage and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She slung her arms around his neck as his hands tightened their grip on her hips.

 

Neither of them heard her friends come outside, but it didn’t matter. What the girls saw made them stop in their tracks. Their hands went over their mouths to stifle their giggles and they ran back inside.

 

 

Tara was trying to find her door key when the three girls came bursting through the door and almost knocked her down. “Woah,woah. What the hell is going on?”

 

Lori took the girl by the shoulders and pointed her toward the window. “Look at that!!” she said excitedly. 

 

Tara’s eyes were big as saucers. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.” she jumped up and down and offered high fives to the other girls. “Finally! I’ve been on his ass for years to tell her.”

 

“I knew it!” Jacqui screamed. “I kept telling her he liked her too.” 

 

“Can we stay here and watch?” Andrea asked.

 

“Hell, if they’re out there long enough we can sit by the window and have breakfast with the show,” Tara answered.

 

Daryl’s hand moved from her hip to her waist and his fingers tickled along her sides. Carol moved her fingers through his hair and moaned. They kissed until neither could breath and gasped for air when they separated.

 

“Do I have time to take you out before you leave?”

 

“You’ve got two days,” Carol said. 

 

“I get outta here at six. Have breakfast with me?”

 

“Yeah. I gotta take the girls home first.” 

 

“Okay, meet me back here then? Maybe we could spend some time together after. I have to squeeze a lot of wasted time into two days.”

 

Carol laughed. “Then we shouldn’t waste anymore time.”

 

She kissed him again, then got back into the car. “Tell them to get their faces out of the window and get out here, I’m in a hurry.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will be posted on Friday.

Daryl was sitting on the front curb smoking a cigarette when Carol pulled in. He pitched his smoke onto the paved parking lot as he walked over to the Cherokee.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted her.

 

Carol blushed. “Hello.”

 

“I was wondering if it would be okay if we took my bike. You’re car’ll be okay here.”

 

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before,” she told him with excitement. “I’d love to.”

 

Daryl opened the car door and helped her out. He quickly backed her up against the side of the vehicle and kissed her.

 

“We gotta get as much of that in as possible. I think I’m gonna miss that the most.”

 

Carol blushed. “Me too,” she said shyly.

 

Daryl took her hand and walked her around to the back of the building where his bike was parked. There was a helmet hanging from each handlebar. 

 

“Do you normally ride around with two helmets?”

 

Daryl laughed. “No. I called my brother after you left and he brought it to me.” 

 

He fit it over her auburn curls and raised the visor. “That feel okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied. Daryl put his own helmet on and sat on the bike. 

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of. I’ve never been in an accident, ain’t gonna have one today.”

 

Taking his hand, she swung her leg over the bike and settled in. He reached behind him and pulled her arms around his waist.

 

“You gotta scoot closer and hold on tight.”

 

She moved her body closer until her chest was against his back and her pelvis touched his ass. She splayed her palms across his chest and felt the hard muscle under his t-shirt.

 

Daryl adjusted her hands, linking her fingers together and rested them across his stomach. He cringed when he felt her wiggle behind him, and when he felt her breasts against his back and her crotch against his ass, he took a deep calming breath. Turning slightly, he reminded her to hold on tight and started the monstrous machine. Carol jumped when the engine came to life, then giggled when she felt the vibrations. 

 

He tore out of the parking lot and sped down the street. Carol had never felt a thrill like this in her whole life and screamed in delight. Daryl laughed when he heard her muffled cry through the helmet. He loved the sound of it and wanted to have it memorized before she left.

 

He slowed to a stop at the IHOP and cut the engine. Taking his helmet off, he hung it from the handlebar. Carol took hers off as well and he hung it on the other one. He held her hand as she slung her leg around the bike. She stumbled, but was easily caught by Daryl as he dismounted and he put his hands around her waist. 

 

“Sorry,” she said. “My legs are shaky.”

 

The first thought to cross Daryl’s mind was a dirty one, so he kept it to himself. “You’ll get used to it. Won’t even notice it after a while.” Taking her hand in his, they walked in and got a table in the front.

 

They ordered their food along with coffee and juice, then Daryl took her hand across the table. “I’ve liked you since you started going to school with us. What year was that?”

 

“Fourth grade,” she said and smiled. “Really, Daryl? How come I didn’t have a date to the eighth grade dance?”

 

“I, uh, was too scared. I told you, I didn’t want to be humiliated in front of everyone.”

 

“I would have said yes, Daryl. How could you not know that?”

 

“No one’s ever been as nice to me as you have. You’ve helped me with my homework, studied for finals with me. I didn’t want to ruin that. I was lucky enough that you did all that, didn’t want to overstep, ya know. Besides, you coulda asked me.”

 

“You’re absolutely right. I didn’t think I’d be your type, though. All those girls that always hung all over you weren’t exactly like me.”

 

“Shit, Carol. I didn’t like any of them. They thought I was a badass, bad boy. You know who I am. Hell, you probably know more about me than anyone else. I’ve always felt comfortable around you; there’s never been anyone but you.”

 

Their food arrived and they had it wolfed down in no time. Daryl hadn’t eaten since before his shift started, and even though Carol had eaten all those snacks and the fries, her nervous energy had burned all those calories already.

 

They rode back to McDonald’s so Carol could pick up her vehicle, then he followed her to her parents house. He groaned when she made him come inside and meet the couple. He had never met a girl’s parents before and was scared shitless.

 

Carol asked him to wait in the living room while she went to talk to her parents who were finishing up packing for their trip. While she was gone, he looked around the room. The living room alone was as big as the shack he shared with his dad and Merle. 

 

He had never felt as out of place as he did at that moment. The fancy pictures on the wall, the leather sofa, and fireplace was more than he had ever seen in his life. 

 

He was pretty sure he was in love with Carol and up until that very morning he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have the chance to be with her. But now, even if her parents didn’t approve of him, he would fight them for her.

 

He heard heavy footsteps coming from down the hall and started to sweat. “Mom, Dad, this is Daryl.”

 

Standing up he was face to face with the tallest man he’d ever seen. Carol’s father had to be at least six foot four. Daryl had to crane his neck to look at the man. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

 

Carol’s father took Daryl’s hand and almost pulled his arm off with enthusiasm.

 

“It is so nice to finally meet you, Daryl. Carol has talked about nothing but you for the last six years. For a long time I didn’t even think you were real.”

 

“DAD!” Carol screached.

 

As soon as Mr. Taylor let go of Daryl’s hand, his wife grabbed him around the neck and squeezed him tight. “You are just as handsome as Carol said you are. I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, ma’am,” he said, still recovering from the hug.

 

“Why don’t you two have a seat. There’s something I want to say,” Carol’s father said in his booming bass voice.

 

Carol and Daryl sat next to each other on the sofa while her father sat in his recliner and her mom took a seat in the grey high back chair.

 

“We’ve never left Carol home alone before, and although I know she can take care of herself I want you to keep an eye on her, son.”

 

“I will, sir. I won’t let her out of my sight,” he told the older man.

 

“Good. Now, I’m sure you’re aware that Carol is leaving for school in a couple of days.”

 

“Yes, sir. I know,” Daryl said sadly.

 

“I want you to drive her up there and help her move in, you understand?”

 

“Of course. I’d love to,” he replied, too nervous to smile.

 

“Alright then, y’all go out and do what you’re gonna do. Carol, we’re leaving for the airport at five. Can you be home in time to say goodbye before we leave?”

 

“I’ll have her back in time, Mr. Taylor. I promise,” Daryl said and extended his hand once again for the man to shake. Mrs. Taylor gave him a kiss on the cheek this time instead of a hug and he blushed in surprise as Carol took his arm and dragged him out of the house.

 

“They really like me, don’t they?” Daryl asked as he handed Carol her helmet.

 

“I have talked you up for six years. You could have been a Norse god for all they knew.”

 

“Well hell, if I’d have known that I never would’ve gone inside and spoiled it for everyone.”

 

Carol smacked him on the shoulder as he started the bike. Knowing her parents were watching through the front window, he carefully walked the bike out of the driveway and slowly rode down the street until they were out of sight.

 

Carol didn’t know where he was taking her, and she didn’t care. If he had kept going until the tank was empty, she would have been just as happy. The only thing she wished was that she didn’t have to wear the helmet. Carol had always seen women with their hair blowing in the breeze as they flew down the highway and wanted to feel that, but she knew Daryl wouldn’t let her near the bike without one.

 

Soon the city was in the rearview mirror and Carol was wondering if she had been right about riding till the tank was empty. Then they came upon an old wooden bridge that hadn’t been used in nearly forty years. Daryl followed the bridge to the otherside and kept going. 

 

Carol had never seen this side of town before and was amazed. It looked like an ancient civilization with overgrown lawns, windowless houses, and abandoned gas stations. Finally coming to a stop at the edge of the woods, Daryl helped Carol off the bike and took her helmet.

 

“What is this place?” she asked with wonder. “I’ve never been this far out of town before.”

“I got something to show ya,” he replied and took her hand. He led her into the woods for about a mile.. “See that shack over there?”

 

He pointed to the left of where they were standing, behind some trees. They were quite a distance away, but Carol could see it. “What is that?” she asked. “Does someone live there?”

 

Daryl brought her face to his and kissed her. “Carol, you have amazing parents who love you, provide for you, and protect you. Your house could crush that shack ten times over. You have a comfortable bed to sleep in every night, a closet full of clothes, and a kitchen full of food. I wanted you to see what I have before you decide if you really want me.”

 

“That’s where you live? I had no idea, Daryl.”

 

Everyone in town knew the Dixon’s were dirt poor. She had heard rumors about child abuse, but they were never confirmed, not even by Daryl. He had told her about his mother’s death in the house fire, but never divulged what had happened to him after.

 

“It used to be my grandpa’s hunting cabin. He died before momma did and when we lost the house, Daddy brought me here. Merle’s stays here too, when he’s around.”

 

Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck and squeezed him tight. “I never cared about any of that. Why do you think it would keep me from wanting to be with you?”

 

“There’s a difference between being my friend and being my girlfriend. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends. I don’t want you to be ashamed of me.” 

 

“When I first moved here, you were the only person who was nice to me. You were my first friend and I’ve spent all my time, from then to now, trying to show you how much that meant to me.”

 

She kissed him this time and he melted into her arms. He had been so scared of showing her the shithole he lived in, but Carol couldn’t have cared less; after all these years, he should have known that.

 

They walked back through the woods holding hands and trying to decide what they were going to do next. Carol just wanted to ride the bike as long as they could and Daryl didn’t have a problem with that. He like the feeling of her behind him and her arms holding him tight. 

 

They rode around aimlessly for the next few hours and when it was close to four o’clock he took her back to her house. “Tell your parents I hope they have a nice trip and not to worry about you. You’re safe with me.”

 

“I think they know that, but I’ll tell them anyway. Listen, they’re leaving at five for the airport. Why don’t you come back around six? I should have dinner ready by then.”

 

“You’re inviting me over for dinner, and you’re cooking? No one’s ever cooked a meal for me.”

 

“As your girlfriend, it is my duty to make sure you stay big, strong, and well fed. What do you like?”

 

“Hell, I don’t know. Never had options before. Why don’t you decide; I promise I’ll eat whatever you fix.”

 

Daryl leaned in to kiss her and as their lips touched he saw her mother poke her head out the front door then quickly go back inside. “Your mom just saw that,” he said, embarrassed.

 

“She doesn’t care. I’ve given them the equivalent of the ‘my boyfriend lives in Canada’ bit for the last six years. They’re just happy you exist. So, I’ll see you at six?”

 

“On the dot. I’m not gonna miss anymore time with you .I promised your dad I’d keep an eye on ya; it’s my job as your boyfriend, right?”

 

“It is,” she replied. “I better get inside. See if they need any help.”

 

Daryl nodded, then kissed her again. Climbing back on the bike he revved it up and sped out of the driveway, anxious to get home and get ready for a dinner date with his girlfriend.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. My weekend was both shitty and busy, but here it is. I hope you like it.

Carol said goodbye to her parents and immediately started working on dinner. She had decided to make Shake ‘n Bake chicken, mac and cheese, and brussel sprouts with garlic toast; her favorite meal.

 

After she put the chicken in the oven, Carol took a quick shower, washed her hair, and shaved. She didn’t know if Daryl would be interested in her shaved parts, but she wasn’t going to take the chance and not be prepared. 

 

The oven timer went off as she returned to the kitchen. She had chosen a baby blue and pink sundress, a pair of thick heeled sandals, and had her hair pinned up with long spiral curls hanging by her face. 

 

She took the chicken out of the oven and quickly put it on a serving dish and covered it with foil, then put the macaroni on to boil. While waiting for the pasta, she took the dishes and silverware and placed them on the table. 

 

Taking a steamer bag of brussel sprouts, she threw them in the microwave and looked at the time. Daryl would be there in twenty minutes. Carol was getting nervous; she’d never cooked for anyone before, she’d never even been on a one on one date with a boy. But she knew Daryl was just as nervous as she was.

 

She was pouring the mac and cheese in a bowl when the doorbell rang. Sitting the bowl on the table and wiping her hands on a towel, she ran to the door to welcome her visitor. Carol opened the door to a very handsomely dressed Daryl holding a single red rose.

 

“Wow, Carol. You look beautiful,” he said as he crossed the threshold into the living room. He handed her the rose and she took a long whiff of it’s scent. 

 

“You look pretty handsome yourself. I’ve never seen you in a button down shirt before.”

 

Daryl blushed. “Merle dressed me,” he said and snickered. “Told me you’d be dressed up real pretty and I needed to look like I deserved it.”

 

Carol wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. “You deserve everything, Daryl.”

 

“I don’t deserve you,” he replied and sighed heavily. 

 

Carol stepped back and shook her head. “I don’t want this to be our first argument, Daryl. Just let me treat you right; the way you deserve to be treated.”

 

Daryl nodded his head. “Alright, but I want to give you everything you deserve too.”

 

He brushed a curl away from her face and kissed her until the microwave beeped. “Does that mean dinner’s ready?”

 

“Yep, that’s the brussel sprouts,” she said and walked into the kitchen.

 

“That’s a vegetable, isn’t it?” Daryl asked as he followed her.

 

She dumped the bag into a bowl and handed it to him. “Yes, it’s my favorite vegetable. Not many people like them, but I love them. Do you like vegetables?”

 

“I guess there ain’t nothing wrong with ‘em. Never eat a lot of ‘em; couldn’t afford ‘em.”

 

“Well, you’re going to be eating more of them. It’s my job to make sure you’re eating right.”

 

Daryl sat the bowl on the table and pulled Carol’s chair out for her. “It’s really not. That’s something momma’s are supposed to do. I’d rather you act like my girlfriend and not my momma.”

 

Carol blushed. “I definitely don’t want to be your momma,” she said.

 

Daryl had two helpings of chicken, mac and cheese, and ate most of the garlic bread. The brussel sprouts he kept to one helping with the excuse that he wanted to leave Carol her favorite dish. The dinner conversation was light. They avoided the topic of her leaving, but it was on both of their minds. It hung over them like a storm cloud.

 

After dinner, Daryl helped her put away the leftovers and load the dishwasher. “What do we do now?” he asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” she asked, coyly.

 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and groaned. “I’ll do whatever you want. I just want to stay with you.”

 

She turned in his arms to face him. “Would you spend the night?”

 

Daryl nodded his head. “I wanna spend every night with you; until I have to say goodbye.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He’d never wanted anyone as much as he’d wanted Carol Taylor and now she was his. He was determined to make this, and the next few nights the best of their lives.

 

Daryl’s hands moved down her body to her thighs. Reaching under the hem of her dress he ran his hands up to her hips and around to her ass, pulling her body closer to his. She squealed when he squeezed her there and felt his erection against her bare skin.

 

“I’m in love with you, Carol,” he said between kisses. His lips and tongue trailed from her neck to her shoulders, throat, and finally her chest. He licked and gently sucked on the exposed skin at the top of her dress.

 

She moved her hips against him as he held her. The fire inside her stoked by his touch and the knowledge that she brought this out in him. “I’m in love with you too, Daryl,” she panted.

 

He stopped kissing her and looked at her with dazed, hooded eyes. “I want you. I want to kiss you, touch you, taste you, and smell you. I want to feel you everywhere.”

 

Carol’s skin flushed and her legs felt weak. “I want that too,” she replied in a hushed whisper.

 

Lifting her up by the back of her thighs, he walked out of the kitchen. “Where’s your bedroom?” 

 

“Down the hall, last door on the right.”

 

They kissed their way down the hall until they reached her room. Opening the door, he let go of her as they walked in. When she walked away and sat on the bed, he smiled.

 

“I didn’t think you liked pink,” he said as he looked around the room.

 

“I don’t. My mother does.”

 

“Your favorite color is sapphire blue,” he told her as he sat next to her.

 

“That’s right. How do you know that?”

 

“It’s the color dress you wore to both Junior and Senior prom. You don’t think I would notice that?”

 

“I guess I didn’t,” she replied. “I never thought you looked at me like that.”

 

“You’re the only girl I’ve ever looked at like that.” 

 

He held the back of her head and kissed her, laying her down on the bed underneath him. He continued to kiss her until he felt her body stiffen. “You having second thoughts? Because if you are, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I can sleep on the couch, or go home. You tell me what to do.”

 

Carol wriggled out from under him and they laid on their sides facing each other. “No, no, no. Don’t leave. You told me you’d spend the night with me. Please don’t leave.”

 

“I won’t, baby. I just need to know what you want.”

 

“I’m sorry. I want this with you; I’m just nervous. It’s my first time.”

 

Daryl ran his hand up and down her thigh and smiled. “I dreamed about being your first. Being the first person to ever touch you, or be inside you. You don’t have nothing to be nervous about. We’re gonna take out time; I’ll go as slow as you need me to. I’ll be as gentle as I can; don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t. I’m just nervous because I’m pretty sure you’re not a virgin.”

 

“I’ve only done it once, but no, I ain’t a virgin. Does that bother you?”

 

“No. I don’t know what to do, really. I just don’t want to do something you don’t like.”

 

“There ain’t a damn thing in this world you could do that I wouldn’t like.”

 

She smiled shyly. “Do you mind if I ask who she was?”

 

He took a deep breath before telling her. “Shannon Daily.”

 

Carol’s mouth hung open. “Shannon Daily . . . the cheerleader?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. He knew he should tell her about it; she had the right to know about anyone he had been with before. “I’d gotten some real bad news that day. The kind of news that affects the rest of your life. I was home by myself that night and couldn’t stand being there, so I found a bottle of bourbon in Merle’s room and left.”

 

“How long ago was this?”

 

“Tenth grade. Anyway, it was after dark and I ended up at the park across from the library. Found a bench and started drinking until I heard screaming and yelling. Turned out it was Shannon and Shane. That was the night he dumped her.”

 

“Oh god. I forgot they dated. He was such an asshole.”

 

“The whole reason I hate him is because of what he did to Shannon. She was devastated. I’d already been drinking so I thought I’d check on her. If she told me to fuck off, I wouldn’t care so much.”

 

“What did she do?” Carol asked.

 

“She asked me to sit and then spilled her guts. She told me everything. Shane thought he was in love with Lori and broke up with her because of it. I felt bad for her so I offered her some of the whiskey and she invited me to her house. The next morning we decided to never tell a soul about what happened. She didn’t want people thinking she was a slut and I didn’t want you to think I liked her that way.”

 

Carol nodded her head. She couldn’t blame him. He was a good guy to sit and listen to a heartbroken girl talk about her ex-boyfriend, and she didn’t know any man who would say no to a night with Shannon Daily.

 

“Are you upset?” he asked.

 

“No. It was a long time ago. What was the bad news you got that day?”

 

“That was the day you told me you and Ed were dating.”

 

“Biggest mistake of my life,” she said.

 

“I know,” he replied. “No more mistakes for either of us, okay.”

 

She nodded her head in agreement. “Make love to me, Daryl.”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” he told her and reached around to unzip her dress. She stood up and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a baby blue bra and panty set.

 

Daryl sat up and looked her over from head to toe. “Fuck! You are so beautiful.” He rested his forehead on her stomach and kissed her right above her navel. Looking down, he saw a small wet patch on the front of her panties.

 

“You’re wet,” he said, as if he didn’t think it was possible.

 

“That’s what you do to me, Daryl,” Carol said as she turned his face up to look at her.

 

He placed his palms at the top of her thighs and ran his thumb over the spot. Her body shivered and she spread her legs a bit more hoping he would continue. He rubbed circles on her clit over the spot as he stood and kissed her. 

 

Carol groaned in disappointment when Daryl moved his hand away, but it soon came to rest on her breast. He kissed her neck and reached around to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor. Ducking his head, he took a nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Daryl nudged her earlobe with his nose.

 

“Lay down, baby. I’ve been in love with you for so long, Carol. I can’t wait anymore.”

 

He helped her sit, then laid her back onto the bed. He took some time to look her over. Standing at the foot of the bed, he opened her legs to stand between them and gazed at her body. From what he remembered of Shannon, she didn’t hold a candle to his Carol.

 

Climbing on top of her, still fully clothed, he took her by each wrists and held them above her head as he kissed her. His kiss was filthy. He explored her mouth with his tongue and wrapped his around hers, slotting their lips to delve deeper into her mouth. 

 

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and throat, between her breasts and finally to her hard nipples. He moved from one to the other giving equal time to each. She was moaning, and Daryl could hear it in the back of his mind, but everything was a blur. His dick was throbbing and he moved his hips against her to relieve some pressure.

 

He released her wrists and moved further down her body. Lavishing her with open mouthed kisses. She began to squirm underneath him and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

Daryl moved off the bed and between her legs. The wet spot was much bigger now and his breath caught in his throat. He looked up to find her looking back at him and kept her gaze as he kissed her inner thighs and moved down to the spot where they both wanted him to be. 

 

Daryl softly kissed the spot on her panties, then pulled them down her legs. He was nervous as hell and in a daze, but acting on instinct, he licked her from pussy to clit. Carol released a high pitched keen and arched her back. Daryl wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as his finger slowly dipped inside her.

 

Carol’s body was on fire. She had never felt anything like this before; she could never have comprehended how powerful this pleasure would be. His mouth and tongue were doing things she didn’t think were possible and the feeling of his, now two, fingers inside her were driving her insane. 

 

As he moved his fingers inside her, the pressure on her lower stomach became unbearable and she screamed his name as she came. Daryl’s mouth took the place of his fingers and he licked and sucked at her entrance. His tongue burrowed inside her and he was hungry for her.

 

When Carol’s body stopped shaking, Daryl stood and licked his lips. He removed his clothes and climbed up her body. “Did you like that?” he asked, timidly.

 

“Oh God, yes,” she answered. Her voice was strained, but still held enthusiasm.

 

He hovered above her and kissed her in that special spot below her ear. “Me too. I wanna do that all the time. I wanna do everything with you.”

 

Carol’s body was still shaking, but she managed to wrap her arms around Daryl’s body. Her fingers ran down his back, caressing his skin. He stiffened in her arms as he realized she was touching the many scars that littered his body. 

 

That had been the last thing on his mind when he had taken off his clothes in front of her, but now fear and embarrassment was creeping up on him. He waited for her to stop; he waited for the questions and the pity, but it never came. 

 

“Do you still want to do this?” he asked as he looked at her and brushed an auburn curl out of her face. 

 

“Yes, please,” she said. “Just go slow.”

 

“You know I will,” he replied and sat up. He spread her legs and bent them at the knee to look at her. His brain was still in a fog, but he was beginning to believe that this was really happening and not just another one of the hundreds of dreams he had had about this moment.

 

He nudged her entrance with the tip of his cock. “Wrap your legs around me.”

 

When she was tightly wrapped around him, he began to push himself inside her. Carol’s face scrunched up in a vision of pain and Daryl stopped moving.

 

“Don’t stop,” she said. “Just keep going.”

 

Daryl did as she told him, pausing every so often so she could adjust, and when he was fully inside her, released the anxious breath he had been holding. Her expression was slack and her breathing steady. 

 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he said and kissed her again. She was unbelievably tight and he had wondered if he would be able to be as deep inside her as he wanted; now his concern was whether or not he could delay his orgasm long enough to make this good for her.

 

“I’m ready,” she whispered after a minute. Daryl moved slowly, afraid of hurting her. His thrusts were shallow and stunted. Carol laid beneath him panting in time with him movements; the pain and the burning dissipated with every movement Daryl made and soon Carol wanted more. 

 

She didn’t know what words to use to tell Daryl what she wanted. She tried to move her hips with his, but their rhythm was off so she just laid there beneath him. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?” He asked when he noticed she had stopped moving.

 

“No, I don’t know. I need more.”

 

Daryl pulled out further, until only the tip of his cock remained and slammed back inside her. Carol screamed his name at the top of her lungs and followed it up with moans and groans that came from deep within her chest. The friction was unnerving and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

 

Daryl’s pace changed. He moved the full length of his cock in and out of her in long, broad strokes. He felt her pulsing all around him and the strength of her walls constricting him. The pressure in his balls was excruciating and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

Burying his head in her shoulder, he grunted out his orgasm on top of her, then collapsed. “I’m so sorry,” he said against her skin.

 

Carol held the back of his head and felt him slip out of her. “Sorry for what?” she said softly.

 

“That wasn’t what I wanted it to be. I wanted to make it last; I wanted to do it right.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you did it right, Daryl,” she said with a tired giggle. “Lori and Andrea said their first times were horrible. I don’t think this was horrible. We just need to practice more.”

 

Daryl lifted his head and grinned. “Practice makes perfect.” He kissed her lips, then rolled to the side. Carol’s face contorted in pain. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Just sore. I need to take a shower and change the sheets. We should probably burn these.”

 

Daryl looked down and saw the stain. “Yeah, maybe we could take a shower together? I’ve never done that before. Then I’ll help you change the sheets.”

 

“Thank you. That’s a good idea,” Carol said and slipped out of the bed. Her legs were shaky and it reminded her of riding the motorcycle earlier that day. 

 

Daryl stripped the bed then followed her into the bathroom. Carol started the shower and stepped in, Daryl close behind her. “I made a decision,” he said, his voice deep and serious.

 

“About what?” Carol asked as she lathered up a bath sponge and began to wash Daryl’s chest.

 

“I got almost fifteen hundred dollars saved up. When I take you up to school, I ain’t coming home. I’m gonna find an apartment close to campus and get a job. I ain’t gonna leave you there. I ain’t gonna live here without you.”

 

Carol dropped the sponge and wrapped her arms around Daryl tightly. “I love you, Daryl.”

 

“I love you too, Carol. I always have.”


End file.
